


[CLex]家有麟儿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [25]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex和Superman俩人都觉得，那一夜，前所未有的爽。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]家有麟儿

[CLex]家有麟儿  
Our Son  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

家有麟儿  
某年某月某一天，某个时间段里，经过协商，Lex和Superman开始政治联姻，成为名义上的两口子。  
但是此前，Lex早已经开始秘密克隆了含有Superman和他基因的Superboy（这时应该还没起名），并且编码为Superboy的使命就是除掉Superman。  
而因为是政治联姻，所以即便是结婚了，Lex也没有停止这项实验。  
但是没想到，Lex和Superman俩人，后来还是真的滚到了一起，日日笙歌夜夜干彼。  
也是因为如此，Lex不想再除掉Superman了，于是前往实验室，更改Superboy的任务编程，  
未料还未来得及重新编码，Superman就恰好因为某事路过。  
看着Superman狐疑的目光，Lex只得说他这样做只是为了给俩人造一个爱的结晶，一个儿子，并没有其他目的。  
Superman高兴地拥抱了Lex，并让Lex现在就把儿子从实验室里放出来，他俩亲自抚养。  
然后，超能力和记忆都未觉醒的Superboy，就有了名字——Conner。  
之后，天伦之乐。  
但是Lex一直没有机会给Conner重新编码，所以为了Conner别成为威胁，Lex就在Conner记忆完全觉醒前，反复给Conner洗脑，洗脑说Superman是个好人他俩非常恩爱啥的。  
记忆未觉醒的Conner，也只能面对秀恩爱的父父扶额。  
但是未想到，某天夜里，Conner的记忆突然完全觉醒。记忆中的使命与现实中的合家欢，两段记忆，让Conner十分崩溃。  
第二天，Conner面色如常地看着父父秀恩爱，一抹冷笑悄悄爬上嘴角，  
Conner决定隐瞒自己记忆觉醒的事，先按兵不动，找机会干一票大的。  
然后，因为Superman对他的不设防，Conner自然找到了机会，用氪石威胁Superman。  
之后，Lex对Clark和Conner承认了错误，一顿嘴炮下，Conner放弃杀Superman。  
后来，Conner超能力觉醒，也开始惧怕氪石了。回想过往，Conner非常后悔，后悔的他，不禁偷偷给父亲们下了很浓重的春药，让Superman爸爸狠狠地惩罚Lex爸爸，甭管是干晕还是榨干，反正，Lex受到了惩罚。  
Lex和Superman俩人都觉得，那一夜，前所未有的爽。


End file.
